


Through the Looking Glass

by YaminoTenshi202



Series: Junk Universe [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-01 09:44:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4014991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaminoTenshi202/pseuds/YaminoTenshi202
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alice stepped through it<br/>I flew it North by Northwest<br/>But he took no advice<br/>And ran through the Looking Glass</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through the Looking Glass

**Author's Note:**

> 20 March 2012 - 2:24 PM  
> Here is Arthur's (UK) companion ballad to "That Awkward Moment" of the "Junk" universe.  
> I don't own Hetalia

Alice stepped through it

I flew it North by Northwest

But he took no advice

And ran through the Looking Glass

-

Mummy loved the colour green

And was happy with my eyes

And she flew about like a fearie

Drew pictures with me

-

Daddy loved the colour gold

And was happy with my hair

And he was a stern, strong man

Carried me on his shoulders

-

Alice stepped through it

I flew it North by Northwest

But he took no advice

And ran through the Looking Glass

-

A boy loved green and gold

So he should be happy with me

But he never hugged me at all

Not this whorish body

-

I never let him do so

And I regret letting him go

With his mum to Tenessee

Because I really love him

-

His eyes that sparkle

Those delicate smies

Nothing has changed at all

And my hand accompanies my dreams

-

Daddy hears and calls

Bad touches haunt my nightmares

And my Charming comes back

And I cry myself to sleep

-

And that heretic priest

Who damns my love

Is shocked when my love leaves

And is happier in sin than his Grace

-

Alice stepped through it

I flew it North by Northwest

But he took no advice

And ran through the Looking Glass

-

He's quiet, unlike the him I knew

But his heart is still in the right place

And I tell him I missed him

In my mind when he saved me, and cried

-

And my new parents are his

Strange and legal; we're not related

I blush as he sleeps with me

Afraid of those horror films he likes

-

And when his body called for mine

I wanted to cry in happiness

Because I had found my Wonderland

When we cried out each others' names

-

Alice stepped through it

I flew it North by Northwest

But he took no advice

And ran through the Looking Glass

With me, smiling

**Author's Note:**

> 14 May 2012 - 6:50 AM  
> Yeah, here's Arthur's ballad (finally!)  
> Arthur's mother left his family when he was really little. His brothers pick on him a lot. When he was in grammar school (elementary), about 3rd grade, his father started selling him out for money in an attempt to have more money on hand for booze and drugs.  
> This ballad is mostly about how he's grown out of his childlike innocence in some respects, but Alfred, the son of a bisexual man and a religious fanatic, helps him keep that innocence and to find it again. After Al moved to Tenessee, he was incredibly lonely, only having Francis as a close friend (and fuck buddy).  
> This is also a kind of summary for what's been going on in my fanfiction so far.


End file.
